


Duo and the Dolls

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoof on a classic scene from Mel Brooks's "Spaceballs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo and the Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Duo walked awkwardly over to Heero and said, "Hello, Heero. Can I kiss you?"

Heero headslammed him into the ground. "Baka! Go away!"

Duo jumped up. "But, Heero! I promise it'll feel good!"

Heero relented. "Hn. One." Duo happily pressed his lips to Heero's, moving about quite a lot.

The kiss finished and Duo and Heero walked off to one side. Trowa walked out to the center of the wooden floor beneath him. "Quatre? Little one? Where are you?"

A moment later, Quatre was next to him and before anyone could speak further, they were humping each other silly and kissing passionately, making little moaning noises.

Once Trowa and Quatre were finished, Wufei, Zechs and Treize rolled in together, squirming and moaning and writhing.

They grew tired and fell asleep right where they were. Duo and Heero came back out and pushed Wufei, Zechs and Treize to one side. They resumed kissing. At that moment, the door opened. "Duo?"

Duo immediately grabbed all of his dolls and hugged them to his chest, keeping his back turned. "Yes, Heero?"

"We've got a mission."

Duo gulped. "Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes. You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No, Duo. I didn't see you playing with your dolls again."


End file.
